


Come Here

by longhairandbarefeet



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Post 3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet
Summary: They acclimate together quickly, and it helps that this time she’s a little older, and he’s a little wiser.  
post 3x10





	

**Author's Note:**

> That finale, omg, I had to post a little something for it! It's a little fluffy, but idc I enjoyed it and hope you'll enjoy a little sweet SethKate! :)
> 
> It's set as a one shot, but I may add another if people want to see more into the future.

They acclimate together quickly, and it helps that this time she’s a little older, and he’s a little wiser. He maintains his gentlemanly distance for three full weeks, but caves inevitably. He whispers ‘fuck it’ and kisses her while they sit beside of each other in a 24-hour diner waiting on Richie to pay for the check. 

“What took you so long?” 

He groans in response, and presses his mouth to hers again before Richie walks up tucking his wallet in his back pocket and rolling his eyes. 

“I guess I should be getting used to this now?” Richie asks sitting back down, and stuffing a cold French fry in his mouth. 

“Shut up, Richard.” 

+

She sleeps most nights tucked in the crook of his arm on the cold sheets of the motel bed, and other nights he’s learned which way to hold her when she has nightmares. 

Many nights she wakes up punching, swinging her arms at the air trying to fight demons that are already long gone, and he always wakes her up with a quiet tone saying: I’m here, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. 

“You talk in your sleep.” Kate says teasingly the next morning, and Seth looks at her surprised, but still he’s smiling at her because he can’t help himself anymore. She’s real, and she’s standing in front of him wearing bright blue pajamas, sleepy eyes, and a messy ponytail. 

“I do?” 

“You do.” Kate says a matter of fact, reaching for a bagel that sits in a bag on the table. Seth’s learned his mistakes from last time in more ways than one, and he always makes sure they have everything they need, including food. 

“What did I say?” 

“That you love me.” 

“Oh...fuck...really?” 

“Yeah.” Kate says back with a simple nod, and a chuckle. She knows him so well because he’s nervous as hell standing here trying to make sure he doesn’t mess everything up. 

“Well I guess I can’t control sleeping Seth, huh?” Seth says rubbing at the nape of his neck. 

“Is it true?” 

“What?” Seth asks averting his eyes, focusing on the patterns of the carpet because sometimes the way she can see through his bullshit is too much to take at once. 

“You love me?” 

“Yeah, princess.” Seth says moving towards her to put her face between his hands, and feel the warmth radiating from her cheeks. He presses a small kiss to her lips, and as her eyes stay closed he says: 

“I love you.” 

+

Richie begins to acclimate to, making sure to give them space, but also serve as a helpful mediator when fights unsurprisingly ensue. 

“I’m not a little girl, Seth!” Kate screams at him with her bag already packed sitting by the door of the motel, and his eyes roll because it’s always been his natural response in arguments. It doesn’t help anything because it only makes her madder. “You don’t even take me seriously, what am I doing here?”

“I know you aren’t a little girl, Jesus!” Seth shouts back at her. “I was just trying to keep you safe, Kate. It’s our first big job together, and I want to make sure you are ready, that we are ready.” 

“I’m ready.” Kate crosses her arms in front of her, glaring, and clicking her tongue in annoyance at him. “I can’t have you reading my every move though. It’s too much on me.”

“She has a point.” Richie in the chair by the window, and for a moment Seth forgets he was even there.

“Of course.” Seth proceeds to roll his eyes again. 

“You do to, brother.” Richie says, and it’s Kate’s turn to roll her eyes. She groans as she sits on the edge of the bed waiting on Richie’s impending explanation of things. “Seth, you need to give Kate her space. Kate, you need to understand the fact that he cares about you.”

They both sit quietly, waiting on Richie to speak more, but he just picks the soda he has sitting on the end table, and sips it. It obviously burns the back of his throat cause he makes a noise like he took a harsh shot of cheap tequila. 

“That’s it?” Kate asks with her mouth pursed. Seth looks from her to Richie, and nods in agreement. Richie is the mouthiest son of a bitch he knows aside from himself; he knows his brother and he knows he is hiding something. 

“You guys really want to know?” Richie says standing up, clutching the cherry coke can in his hand and smiling. Seth gives Kate a skeptical look, and she shrugs her shoulders. 

“Spit it out.” Seth says squeezing his eyes shut tight because he’s already regretting his decision. Richie knows plenty of things, but giving relationship advice was never one of those. He remembers late night screaming matches with Vanessa because he decided to take his brothers counsel when he was drunk off his ass. 

“You guys really need to get laid.” 

+

“What is all this?” 

Seth is standing by the nightstand lighting the last little few candles that sit there. They have the motel room to themselves tonight, Seth told Richie to find something to distract himself for the evening, and Richie took the hint. 

“Oh shit, you’re early.” Seth lays the lighter down, and watches as she takes in the surroundings of the room. It’s not much, a few candles here and there, his phone playing acoustic music through the tiny speaker, and convenient store champagne sitting beside of it. 

“Seth,” Kate lays her bag beside the door, and walks towards him. She reaches for his hands, and feels his nervousness perspiring from his palms. He feels like a kid again when he’s with her. 

“I don’t want to rush you, and I know this is cheesy as hell.” Seth says motioning to the room, and she looks around at everything with a small smile while still holding tight to his hands. “And it looks like some lame romantic comedy bullshit, but you deserve that. We deserve that.”

“Yeah, we do.” Kate replies fast, leaning her body into his, and laying her head on his shoulder. He likes the way it feels when she does that, likes that he can bury his face into her hair and smell the lavender soap she uses.

“I don’t want to rush it.” Seth reiterates, and because her face is hidden in his shirt he can’t hear her laugh, but he can feel it against his shoulder. She rarely does it, but when she does it’s such a nice sound.

“Just shut up Seth.” Kate lifts her head up, and walks over to the bed. She sits down, and he stays rooted in his spot. They’ve shared that bed a hundred times, but it’s different. He’s bought new sheets, he has a box of condoms in the nightstand drawer, and the way she’s looking at him lets him know things are already shifting into uncharted territories. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Come here.” 

+

Later that night, their legs are tangled up with each other, and her head is pressed to his bare chest. Her eyes are closed, and his are growing heavy with each blink. She leans up, pressing her chin to his chest as she opens her eyes to look at him. She’s beautiful like this, her hair is a disheveled mess falling down on him in every direction, and he swears he can count every eyelash she softly bats at him. 

“I used to picture losing my virginity when I was younger. What it’d be like the first time, if it would hurt, if I would wait ‘til marriage, or if I would be in love.” 

“Yeah?” Seth says chuckling, and running the pad of his thumb down her spine. She shivers and gets chills, but doesn’t stop him.

“Yeah.” Kate takes her revenge, and starts tracing her fingertips over his arm. He watches her pay special attention to not go outside the lines, tracing every single flame that covers his forearm like she’s been inside of the fire too. 

“And?” Seth says raising a brow, and smiling impishly at her. He can’t quite help it, he knows that the sex was uncomfortable at first for her, but eventually he had her coming with his name on her lips. Twice. 

“I want to do it again.” Kate grins back, and he pulls her on top of him completely. He’s already hard again, and he can see a blush on her cheeks as she wraps her hand around his cock to guide him in. 

They’ll both be sore in the morning, and they won’t sleep much tonight, but as she moves on top of him, slow and decisively, he doesn’t care. 

+

“Marry me.” He blurts after their fifth job. She’s sitting on their bed counting the money, and his words make her drop the bundle of cash on the bedspread, and look up at him stunned. 

“What?”

“Marry me,” Seth says sitting down beside of her, scooting the cash over and not caring if some of it falls to the floor. “You’re already a Gecko, but let’s make it official.” 

Kate smiles widely, tears beginning to fill her eyes as his shaking hands pull a ring from his jacket pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, and anything is super appreciated! Thanks for reading, and as always come chat with me on tumblr: youcancalllmequeenjane or twitter callmequeenkate


End file.
